Dragon Fly Industries
Category:Organisation =Products= Firearms Rifles CMHRF Assault Rifles CMARK A fully automatic assault rifle with a 30 round magazine, it is closed bolt and has a Safe-Semi-Auto trigger group. The rifle weighs only 2kg and is lighter than most alternatives. It is chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO CMAR A fully automatic assault rifle with a 30 round magazine, it is closed bolt and has a Safe-Semi-Auto trigger group. The rifle weighs only 2.5kg and is lighter than most alternatives. It is chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO. Submachine Guns Shotguns Battle Rifles Designated Marksman Rifles Sniper Rifles Carbines Handguns CM9G A semiautomatic pistol with a 22 round double stack magazine, it is a closed bolt and has the Safe-Semi trigger group. The handgun weighs only 0.3kg and is chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum Folding Handguns CM9E A semiautomatic folding pistol, it is closed bolt and has the Safe-Semi trigger group. The handgun is chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum CM9M A semiautomatic folding pistol, it is closed bolt and has the Safe-Semi trigger group. The handgun is chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum CM9S A semiautomatic folding pistol with a 6 round magazine, it is closed bolt and has the Safe-Semi trigger group. The handgun weighs only 0.5kg and is chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum CM9C A semiautomatic folding pistol, it is closed bolt and has the Safe-Semi trigger group. The handgun is chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum Machine Pistols CMMP A fully automatic machine pistol with a 15 round magazine, it is open bolt and has a Safe-Semi-Auto trigger group. The machine pistol weighs only 1kg and is chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum Revolver CMF8 Attachments Scopes Armours UDF Helmet The helmet is made from UHMWPE and Nomex. Level IV+ protection. Created in 2037. Protects the head. It is also stab proof to most weapons such as knives and is fire retardant, the helmet itself is immune to any biological weapons and any gases although strong acids may burn through the helmet and your face which is not covered by the helmet could still be injured. Mask The mask is made from UHMWPE, Lexan, Graphene and Nomex. Functions in the manner as traditional Dragon Skin. Level IV+ protection. Created in 2037. Protects the entire face. It is also stab proof to most weapons such as knives and is fire retardant, whilst wearing your face will be immune to any biological weapons and any gases although strong acids may burn through the mask. Vest The plates are made from UHMWPE and Nomex. Functions in the manner as traditional Dragon Skin. Level IV+ protection. Created in 2037. Protects the entire torso. It is also stab proof to most weapons such as knives and is fire retardant, whilst wearing your torso will be immune to any biological weapons and any gases although strong acids may burn through the armour. It contains many pockets to put stuff in. Shirt The shirt is made from UHMWPE and Nomex. Functions in the manner as traditional Dragon Skin. Level IV+ protection. Created in 2037. Protects the entire torso and arms. It is also stab proof to most weapons such as knives and is fire retardant, whilst wearing your torso will be immune to any biological weapons and any gases although strong acids may burn through the shirt. Recommended to use in conjunction with the UDF combat vest in order to ensure maximum protection. Trousers The trousers are made from UHMWPE and Nomex. Functions in the manner as traditional Dragon Skin. Level IV+ protection. Created in 2037. Protects your legs. It is also stab proof to most weapons such as knives and is fire retardant, whilst wearing your legs will be immune to any biological weapons and any gases although strong acids may burn through the trousers. It contains many pockets to put items in. Boots The boots are made from UHMWPE and Nomex. Functions in the manner as traditional Dragon Skin. Level IV+ protection. Created in 2037. Protects your feet. It is also stab proof to most weapons such as knives and is fire retardant, whilst wearing your feet will be immune to any biological weapons and any gases although strong acids may burn through the boots. Gloves The gloves are made from UHMWPE and Nomex. Functions in the manner as traditional Dragon Skin. Level IV+ protection. Created in 2037. Protects the entire hands. It is also stab proof to most weapons such as knives and is fire retardant, whilst wearing your hands will be immune to any biological weapons and any gases although strong acids may burn through the gloves. Vehicles APC DF APC An APC capable of going 100km/h, it’s primary armament being a 30mm autocannon and it’s secondary armament, it’s secondary armament consisting of 2 machine guns, it has a crew of 3 and can carry up to 7 other soldiers. It uses mainly depleted uranium mesh-reinforced composite armour leaving it impenetrable to essentially all small arms Equipment Night Vision Night Vision goggles Night Vision goggles Ammunition 5.56x45mm NATO Lead Hollow Point Full Metal Jacket Frangible Softpoint Steel Core Rubber Bullet Blanks Tracer Incendiary Exploding Depleted Uranium Armour Piercing Multiple Impact Taser 7.62x51mm NATO 9x19mm Parabellum .45 ACP